Updates
by SunflowersAndHoney
Summary: The one with the bet. Two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Updates_

 _Author: SunflowersAndHoney_

 _Summary: The one with the bet. Two-shot._

 _A/N: Based off a prompt from **midnight3452** over on tumblr. I had wayyyy too much fun with this one; this literally got so long that I have to post in two segments. Part II up tomorrow._

 _Prompt: Dom and Letty wager who can plan the best date and the winner gets to post whatever they want on any of the loser's social media._

* * *

"Mia, will you please tell your sister-in-law that I'm one-thousand times more romantic than she is?"

Not looking up from the _braciole_ she was cutting, Mia shook her head, uninterested. "Fight your own battles, Dom."

"Your brother's idea of hot date is pizza and beer and an old ass episode of Top Gear on Netflix." Letty shot back. She absentmindedly scrolled through her Instagram feed, double-tapping on a picture of Rome at a strip club with a bra on his head.

"Ay," Mia pointed to a large Mason jar on the counter, "swear jar."

Letty rolled her eyes and pulled a few crumpled bills from her back pocket, shoving them into the overflowing jar.

"That's a lie. I took you salsa dancing last weekend."

"Where you danced to two songs and then sat at the bar, nursing a Corona for the remainder of the night."

Mia laughed and placed the thinly sliced meet into a teflon pan. "That sounds like my brother."

"I thought you were staying out of this," Dom accused. He pointed the smartphone he held at his wife. "Listen, woman, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?" The phone dinged and he turned his attention to the Facebook notification.

"Fifty bucks isn't gonna mean much when it's coming from a joint bank account." Mia interjected.

"Seriously," Letty replied, "I thought you were staying out of this."

"That's what I'm saying." Dom agreed with Letty.

"Anyway, every day doesn't have to be incredibly romantic. Sometimes it can just be having fun together." Letty added.

Putting her hands up in surrender, Mia focused on pouring the right measurement of olive oil over the simmering meat.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" Brian asked, walking into the kitchen. He unloaded the clip from his service weapon and slipped it into his back pocket before kissing the mother of his child on her lips.

Dom and Letty gave each other a disgusted look.

"Braciole with mushrooms and onions."

"Mmm. Sounds amazing." Brian leaned over the kitchen table and kissed Letty's cheek and tapped his fist against Dom's.

"Keep your lips on your own wife, man." Dom told his brother-in-law.

"What's up his ass?" Brian asked the room.

"Swear jar." Mia commanded without pause.

Brian shoved two dollars in the jar and leaned against the counter, waiting for a response.

"Your brother seems to think he can plan a better date than I can." Letty replied.

"Well, the man _is_ romantic."

"See?" Dom gestured to Brian. "The man knows what he's talking about."

"Is there a bet, yet?" Brian inquired of Mia.

"Almost."

"Alright, alright. How about this?" Brian refereed. "You both plan a date for this weekend. Letty you take Saturday. Dom you take Sunday."

"The most romantic day of the week, thank you." Dom interrupted.

"Mia and I will be the judges of the best date. Since you two seem to love being on your phones so much, how about the winner gets to post whatever they want on any of the loser's social media accounts?"

Letty and Dom considered the proposition. The brunette leaned over the kitchen table, her hand extended. Dom took it in his and shook firmly.

"Be prepared for all your Facebook friends to know you cried during Turbo." Letty grinned, standing and starting towards the exit of the kitchen.

"For the love of god, woman, he won the race! He never gave up!" Dom shouted, following behind her.

Brian chuckled and headed to the fridge for a beer. He cracked it open and took a sip before handing it off to Mia. "Fifty bucks that Letty's date is better."

Mia reached over into the swear jar and pulled out two twenties and a ten. "It's a bet."

* * *

 _Saturday, 7:30PM_

Letty walked up to the door of the home she and Dom shared and rang the doorbell, her right hand behind her back. A few moments later, Dom answered in jeans and a t-shirt and running shoes, just as Letty had instructed. He looked at her posture skeptically.

"I swear to god if you bought me flowers, I'm shutting this door and changing the locks."

His wife laughed and revealed what she'd been hiding behind her back: a six pack of Coronas. Dom had to laugh as well. He took them from her and ushered her inside.

"I'll just go put these… in the fridge." He told her, completely amused at her antics.

A few moments later, they were back out of the door and Letty was slipping back into the driver's seat of the car. Dom got into the passenger seat and turned towards her. "So, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Actually," one hand on the wheel, she turned and reached behind her seat for something, "no." She held up a black silk blindfold. "You're not allowed to know until we get there."

Dom's eyebrows rose. "You're not going to take me to the desert and kill me, right?"

"Mm, honey, your life insurance wouldn't pay out if you were murdered." Letty smirked and gestured for him to face the window while she tied the blindfold over his eyes.

"Damn, that's cold, babe." He grinned when he heard her chuckle.

"Can you see?"

"No."

"Don't lie to me, Toretto."

"I would never." He inclined his head over to her seat and puckered his lips up. It was obvious he couldn't see because he was nowhere near her face, instead his lips were a few inches from her breasts. Letty grabbed his face, shaking her head and kissed his lips.

"You're a mess, Dominic Toretto." She started the engine. "But I love you."

Letty drove them to their destination and helped Dom out of the car and into the noisy establishment.

"Wait here." She told him, sitting him down in a chair. For a few moments, Dom sat there while his wife did only god knew what. When she came back, she sat something large and weighty in either of his hands before she reached around and pulled off his blindfold. He blinked, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark, flashing lights. They were in an arcade, kids and parents alike, running around playing games and eating sticky treats. Looking down into his hands, he found a large, play rifle.

"Laser tag." Letty announced with a broad grin. She'd been fitted into what resembled a bulletproof vest.

Dom's grinned matched hers. "Oh, it is so on, girl. Shit's about to get real."

She tossed his vest at him and crossed her arms over her vest. "Talk is cheap, Toretto. You're going down. I just bought you a half-hour to get your ass kicked."

Once they were both saddled with the right equipment and waited for the green light that signaled the last game was over and theirs began. In the hallway, in front of the closed double doors, they heard shrieking and laughter coming from the two teams before them. A group of kids who seemed to be together for a birthday party, lined up beside Dom and Letty.

"Are you two going in alone?" One of the young kids asked.

"That was the plan." Letty replied. "But I think it might be a bit more fun with teams. What do you guys say? You think your parents would be cool with that?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, lock and load. You've got five minutes."

Exactly five minutes later, the group returned, locked, loaded and ready to take orders. They split into two teams; strangely Letty ended up with three boys and a girl, while Dom got three girls and a boy.

Dom smirked. "You're clearly the hot mom to them."

"Don't get me started on your little fan club."

The red light changed to green and the previous group exited the facility, sweating and laughing, talking about how much fun that'd been.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Let's do this."

"One last thing," Letty mentioned, "no rules."

* * *

Four nearly twenty minutes, they ran around the basketball court-sized room, trying their damnedest to get everyone on the opposing team "out". Turns out, the kids took the game pretty seriously, in a comedic way. One little boy shouted, "You'll never take me alive!" When he was cornered by a girl. The entire room had to pause the game to laugh at that.

Finally, it was just Letty on her team, and Dom had his only boy left.

He and his partner had taken to higher ground in the complex in order to get a better view at the outlay. Dom tapped his finger to his lips and looked at his teammate. He pointed in front of him, wear the unmistakable shimmer of the enemy's vest flashed. Dom stood, aiming his faux machine gun at the vest, only to hear "aw, man" behind him.

Dom turned to see his little buddy being shot by his wife. She wasn't wearing a vest. Clearly the one he had been aiming at was hers; a total decoy.

"You little cheater."

She shrugged, smirking victoriously before hopping onto the built-in slide and sliding back down the floor. "No rules, remember?" She shouted. Letty yanked her vest off of whatever surfaced she's attached it to and ran further into the dark maze.

"You're on your own, Dom." The boy put his hand out for the older man to shake. Though he was faking seriousness, Dom suddenly felt a little alone. Was that what war was like?

He didn't dwell, however, as the boy left, exposing the light and screams from the arcade, before shutting the door again. They had ten minutes left of their game.

Hopping down the six or so feet to the ground, Dom got low, bending his knees and searching around every pillar and moved around figures that looked shifty, eyeing them carefully until he was able to suss out that it wasn't Letty. The obnoxious sound effects that sounded like something from Star Wars sounded and Dom jumped to his left just in time to avoid being hit in the arm. He watched as the last flash of her vest slipped behind another pitch black pillar.

Oh, it was so on.

He circled the pillar, the dramatic music that played in the surround-sound room got louder and his heart started to pound. Nearing the other side, Dom quickly shoved his gun around the last corner, only to find that Letty wasn't there anymore.

"Hey, Dom!"

Dom's head shot up and he jumped to his right, bracing himself to land on his side, shooting his laser at his wife. At the same time, she darted to her left, sliding across the floor, firing back. When it was all over with, Letty looked down at her vest and a bright red light flashed in the middle of her stomach.

"Aw, shit."

Dom assessed his "wound", finding that his wife had shot him right in the heart. A notable injury, indeed.

Suddenly, the music lowered and the lights flickered on, signaling their game had come to an end. The couple got up from the floor and Dom made his way over to Letty.

"I can't believe you shot me." She huffed.

"You shot me back."

"Did you have to pull that _Mission Impossible_ shit on the floor?" She laughed. He slipped his arm over her shoulder and she braced her arm around his waist as they started towards the exit.

"Says the woman who pulled a _Matrix_ move out of her ass."

They chuckled as they turned in their guns and vests. "That was pretty cool, wasn't it?"

Thanking the staff member behind the counter, Letty and Dom made their way back to the car.

"I've gotta admit, Let, this was one of the best dates, I've been on in a long time."

"Oh, we're not done just yet?"

"Oh no?"

"Absolutely not." Stopping in front of her car, Letty looked Dom up and down, resting her hands on the waistband of his jeans. "There's a hot bubble bath with your name written all over it."

"Mm, and a naked Letty?"

"And a naked Letty," she confirmed.

"Damn, I like the sound of that."

 ** _TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is a day late, which pisses me off. But I had a niiiiiiiiice (read: not so nice) chat with Comcast about how my wifi wouldn't work for a whole day. Long story short, the router blew and they rushed someone out this morning with my new one (thanks Carly from the Call Center!). Anyway, without further ado, here's:_

* * *

 _ **Part II**_

A naked Letty was great. But a naked Letty dipped in jasmine-scented water with bubbles clinging to her skin, was even better. The couple stayed in the bath until the water cooled, and the skin of their fingers turned into prunes. Letty took her husband into their bedroom where he succumbed to a full-body, tantric massage. When he couldn't take her teasing any longer, Dom made love to her for the rest of the night.

Sunday morning was wonderful. They awoke slowly. Made love again. And then once more, before Dom reluctantly climbed out of bed to make breakfast. The pair ate in bed, something that Letty normally prohibited, but it seemed appropriate on such a beautiful day. It was a lazy Sunday spent watching an old Western classic, followed by a two black and white films. It was around three in the afternoon when the couple finally got out of bed and showered together.

Dom lie back on the bed, watching Letty's routine. She towel-dried her hair and her body followed. She lotioned her body with a soft, oatmeal moisturizer and finally came Dom's favorite part. She slipped into a pair of black, lace panties and pulled them up her toned legs to rest over her perfect ass. When she looked over at her husband's darkened eyes, she smirked.

"Baby?" He asked, voice thick with want.

"Yeah?" She answered distractedly, searching for a matching bra.

"Pick a number between thirty and ninety."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she looked at him over her shoulder. "Huh?"

He repeated himself and looked at her, expectantly.

"Uh, thirty-seven?" She was unsure where this was going, but her curiosity was peaked.

"North, east, south or west?"

"Dom-,"

"Just answer the question woman."

"South, I guess, but-."

"You don't ask the questions around here. I do."

Letty rolled her eyes and huffed, both at her husband and at the inability to find a matching bra. The brunette forwent one, instead choosing to throw on a loose singlet underneath of a white V-neck. In the meantime, Dominic hopped out of bed and, requiring much less maintenance than his wife, and quickly dressed in dark jeans and a black t-shirt.

Letty fixed them a quick lunch of turkey sandwiches on potato bread, Dom's favorite hot chips and homemade iced black tea. Twenty minutes later, they were in Dom's car, on their way to only god knew where.

"So, where are we going?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know."

Dom shrugged. "I'm just driving south for thirty-seven minutes."

A look of realization crossed Letty's face. "I see what you did there."

"I like to think I'm pretty clever, thank you very much."

"Okay, Einstein, so what if we're in the desert in thirty-seven minutes."

"Then you'll pick another direction and number."

Letty nodded. Truthfully, he knew her too well. He gave her the illusion that she was in charge, but she knew that if they eventually ended up at a strip joint, he'd be the one in control.

Thirty-seven minutes later, Dom's hand smacked against the wheel, and he could barely control his excitement. "Seriously, we couldn't have gotten any luckier, babe." They were close to the desert. But the land that surrounded it was lush and green and there were mountains in the distance.

Leaning forward, Letty looked out of the windshield to read the sign: _California Motorsport Adventures_ ; home of the ATV and dirt bike rentals and trails.

"This actually looks really fun." She admitted.

Inside the establishment, it was fairly quiet. A cliché Californian beach boy sat at front desk eating a late lunch and watching something on a propped up smartphone.

"Welcome to California Motorsport Adventures. I'm Zach. How can I help?" He greeted without looking up from his phone.

"We want to rent some bikes for the day."

When he realized that he had an actual paying customer and not someone who just wanted to look at the pretty bikes, Zach transformed into a completely different person. "Dude, why didn't you say so?" He hopped up from his seat, his phone forgotten. "Okay, so we just got some really awesome Kawasaki all-terrain quads. They're really good for the rocky desert and bumpy mountain trails that we have. Or we have an assortment of dirt bikes ranging from Honda all the way to Yamaha, but I don't recommend those unless you've ever been on a motorcycle."

Dom turned to Letty, a questioning look.

"Can we try the quads?"

"You can try whatever you want, man. It's your world." He rounded the counter and gestured for both of them to follow him. Outside the back of the store was the largest fleet of ATV four-wheelers and dirt bikes that Dom had ever seen. A few had clearly come back from the trails as they were coated in dust and dirt. The others gleamed and shined like new. "So, the safest are the Artic Cats, they're generally used for colder terrain, but they run pretty smoothly around here. I recommend the Kawasaki because they get the most speed, if that's what you're looking for."

Letty and Dom looked at each other, silently agreeing that speed was definitely what they both wanted. "We'll run the Kawasakis."

"Awesome. So, for a one-day rental pass, it'll be one-eighty-nine per bike and that covers fuel, new jackets and eye-wear. Oh, and a new helmet, 'cause no one likes lice, right?" Zach chuckled at his own joke. "You keep the jackets and helmets. And we do not accept checks." Zach led them back into the store and took his post behind the tall, wooden counter again. Dom pulled an Visa from his wallet and turned it over to the young kid, who swiped happily.

When it was all said and done, Dom had signed on the dotted line and they were given their choice of all black or colorful helmets and jackets. Both Dom and Letty went for the all black. Zach gave a quick lesson on gears, breaks, how to start and stop, and then they were on their way with a map in Dom's back pocket in case they got lost.

Speeding down the dusty, dirt road towards a forest trail, Letty took the lead, watching as the scenery flew past them in different shades of green and brown. It was perfect. The warm wind whipped past, the sounds of nature only muffled by the humming buzz of the quad bikes' engines. The often-used trail led them up a few hills and around a bend and to a large clearing where they stopped for a break.

It was absolutely breathtaking. The clearing overlooked the view of the mountains, with its early evening fog settling above them. They took off their helmets to better appreciate the view, and their riding jackets to get more comfortable. Dom sat down on his and pulled Letty down with him, pressing her back to his front.

"Dom, this is amazing. I've never seen anything like this before."

"It's funny," he added, "how we've been to the most remote places on Earth, and we never really stop to appreciate the beauty that we have right here in California."

"Or the fun things that there are to do here."

A hum of agreement came from Dom and that was all they said for a long while. That is, until Letty tilted upwards and kissed Dom's chin. His attention focused onto her and he ducked his head, kissing her cheek, followed by her nose and then her lips.

"Are you having a good time?"

"The best."

"Good."

Nearly two hours later, the sky began to take on a golden hue, and Letty decided that they should head back. It was almost time for Sunday dinner at Mia's.

"Your sister will kill us if we're late." She told him.

They rode back to the motorsports shop and returned the bikes and used custom wipes to dust off their shoes jeans before they left.

* * *

At dinner, Letty and Dom regaled Mia, Brian and their old team with tales of their dates.

"But did you have a great time on both dates?" Rome asked, feeding Jack a spoonful of garlic mashed potatoes.

"Yeah, I mean, we had way too much fun this weekend." Letty smiled.

Dom nodded. "Yeah, that was my first time doing laser tag and my first time being on a four-wheeler."

"And the view," Letty gushed to Mia, "the view of those mountains was perfect."

"Let, remember the dramatic kid at laser tag?"

For a while, it went on like that, the couple reminiscing on the highlights of their dates. After dinner, Mia, Brian, Letty and Dom took their dessert in the living room after Mia put Jack to bed. They sat around Dom's childhood living room, eating peach cobbler and vanilla ice cream.

"So, it seems to me that you two weren't thinking so much of the bet, and were more focused on each other." Brian commented. Mia nodded in agreement, her mouth full of peaches.

Letty and Dom looked at each other in unison, silently agreeing with Brian.

"True, I don't think I thought about the bet one time this weekend." Dom said.

"Same."

It was when Mia yawned, her body demanding that she get some rest, that they realized it was nearing midnight.

"We should get going. We'll see you guys at the garage tomorrow."

Dom and Letty took their leave, while Mia and Brian headed to the kitchen to put their dishes in the sink.

"Those two are something else."

Mia giggled. "They're always competing with one another, but it's just an act. Mr. and Mrs. Alpha have their own way of showing each other how much love there is between them."

"Damn all of that, Mia. We have to call a tie, now. Which means, we both lost fifty bucks."

Mia took this under consideration. "Goddamn it, Brian! Swear jar!"

"Oooh! Look who's talking?" Brian taunted. Figuring they had both lost anyway, they each shoved fifty dollars into the swear jar.

The following morning, Letty woke up and reached over to check her phone's notifications. There were one-hundred-and-thirty 'likes' on something she didn't remember posting. Scrolling through her own Facebook timeline, she saw a status that she definitely didn't write.

"My husband is the greatest man on earth."

She looked over at her sleeping husband and rolled her eyes. "You sneaky little snake."

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
